In a game table, it is conceivable to do a fraud act of secretly changing cards during a game to make the game advantageous for oneself. One of the prevention apparatuses of this kind of fraud is disclosed in WO 2013/172038 A. In this literature, the prevention apparatus determines whether or not the number of cards appearing in a table game and the number of cards used in each game coincide with each other. The cards appearing in the table game are thrown into an outlet, void holes or cutouts are attached to the used cards, and voided cards are accepted and discarded in a card carton for discard (Patent Literature 1). Further, in this literature, the prevention apparatus confirms whether cards (for example, 416 cards of 52 cards×8 decks when 8 decks are used) corresponding to a predetermined number of decks accepted in a dealing shoe on the game table exist, and puts and discards these cards into a carton for discard in a unit of packages (for example, 416 cards of 8 decks) in which cards are packaged.
However, in this literature, the carton for discard is not particularly managed. In addition, the cards are discarded in the unit of the packages in which the cards are put.